Oh My My My
by detective-smartypants
Summary: Melinda Gordon have been best friends since childhood...is it true what they say? Can you really find the greatest love in a friend?
1. Chapter 1

_**Enjoyxxxxx I wrote this ages ago and always forgot to post it on here, so I was looking through my other stories on the boards and i saw it...so here you are....**_

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights'  
'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'  
And said, 'Oh, my, my, my..._

We were only little when our mothers met up for cups of tea and chats. They'd bring us along and sit us on the livingroom floor surrounded with toys and we would look at each other and laugh innocently. That is how it all started.

A year later they'd still bring us over, and we would sit in the back garden, and we would play on the swings and the sand pit, making castles. We'd play prince and princess, imagine our life as a fairytale. it was bliss.

then, when we were five, we started school together, we walked into the tall, scary building, holding hands. Walking through the endless white corridors, surrounded by tall people, screaming for their friends and shoving past us. Yet, somehow, our hands stayed linked, making sure we wouldn't lose each other. Our seats in the classroom sat side by side, bright labels, showing us where to sit. The teacher would ask questions and if we didn't know the answer, we'd whisper it in the other's ear. Our friendship stood out in the classroom. The other's were shy and scared, but having each other there, we were happy and brave. When we came running out of the building together, towards our mothers and hug them tight. They'd ask us how our day was, and the first thing that came out of our mouths would either be "mommy, me and Jim learned this" or "mommy, Melinda and me made a new friend".

Our mothers always had a feeling our friendship was amazing, and they'de joke that one day, they'd be attending our wedding. But i'd always say "eeew mumm, Jim isn't my boyfriend, he is my BEST friend" and she would laugh.

_but was it really that simple?_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one lot bad  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my_

When we were 8, we would get together and stay at each others house. we'd go out on adventures at the medow out the back, walking along the small river and walking up large hills, that to us, looked like mountains. It was just another simple thing that added to our friendship. We would stay at each others for dinner and laugh at each others joke. Then there was the hard time in my life, and he was there to hold my hand and tell me everything would be okay. This was when my father left. When he noticed i hadn't came knocking at the door to go out and play. So he asked his mom what was going on, and was surprised to find out that i wouldn't be around, that i was sad. So he begged to come and see me. He walked into the bedroom where i lay in my pyjamas, crying my heart out. And he came over and sat next to me, placed a hand on my shoulder and told me he was there, the tears didn't stop, but it felt good to know he had my back. We baked cakes and laughed and joked, it was the only thing that made me feel that little bit more special.

Months later, we would be playing dares at the medow with Andrea and bobby, and they dared me to kiss him, but best friends dont kiss. I'd laugh and say "ewwwww no way, he is yucky" but secretly i wanted to kiss him. Just to know what it felt like. But i knew he didnt feel the same way. We got a little older, and because he was bigger than me he'd pretend he was gonna beat me up, but no matter how many times he said he would, he never did. Because we were best friends.

Still we had never had an argument, we liked the same foods, we had the same friends, we liked the same music. We had so much in common, and i had started to wonder.

_was my mother right?_

**This will just be like a 2 or 3 shot (: x tell me whatya think? xx **


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we really fall in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

Then we started High School. Jim, was a Jock, i wasn't popular at all. But NOTHING changed in our friendship. People said things about us. Laugh at me, i always wondered if it would make Jim feel like he couldnt hang out with me anymore, but no. We were still BEST FRIENDS. He always told me the same thing, Melinda, we are best friends, popularity aint gonna change that! but i still got worried, what if he woke up one day and realised that i was a complete geek, even more worrying, we had been friends for 16 years, and i still hadnt told him about my gift. one day.

we'd hang out between classes, even though Jims friends wanted him to hang with them. We;d sit with each other in the canteen and joke, i'd sit and listen to him rambling on about his crush on Rebecca, the head cheerleader, and i'd always wonder what it would be like if he was saying my name instead of her's? He sat next to me in maths we'd joke about how boring and useless it was and then getinto trouble for talking. When he had football games, i'd sit onn the bleachers and watch him, scream for him. Even during the cold winters, i'd wear a hat scarf and gloves, and still sit and shout support.

Then, he got a girlfriend. She was the complete opposite of jim, only she was pretty and a cheerleader. I envied her so much. He spent heaps of time with her, and soon i felt pushed out, so i stopped going to his football games. I stopped calling him. I stopped answering his calls. All I could think was.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do**

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

It had been 2 weeks. I think Jim had figured that something was going on, he confronted me and said that I couldnt stop being his friend for doing nothing wrong. _If only he knew. _

Then, i figured out something, I was coming home from school when i saw her, with another guy. I couldnt not tell Jim. I went to his house, and i explained it. He was heartbroken. But something came after it that I wasnt expecting.

He had looked me right in the eyes, he smiled and said "you know, ive never noticed how beautiful Your eyes are". I realised that mabe it wasnt Just me, mabe he had feelings for me too.

That night was the night that Jim and I shared our first Kiss, he had looked into m eyes for so long, it was like magic, it pulled us closer and closer. Before we knew it, we were no longer just best friends, we were in love.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
_

We had stayed like that, madly in love. I wonder why it had taken us so long just to figure out what we felt. We went to prom, we had fights, we made up, we went out driving at 4am when i felt down, we fell even more in love.

The years went by, people told us that it couldnt last forever, that no teen love lasts forever, but as we entered our 20's, i figured out that actually. They did.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I...

He proposed on the 16th of January, we didnt waste time. Figuring out were the wedding would be, who could come. And it was truly the best day of my life, i had never felt so much love in my life.

Jim knew about my gift, he supported me. He was always there to catch me when i fell, always there to make me smile and give me that feeling of support and joy.

I had fallen madly in love with Jim at the age of 15, and nothing has ever changed.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my... _

_**Well, i told you guys it would be short lol. neway, i hope you liked that (: i liked writing it, it was something different :) xxx ou guys rock xx **_

_**PLEASE review! **_

_**xpayx**_


End file.
